Białe Noce, czyli pewnej nocy na Białorusi
by marta madzia
Summary: O Feliksie i jego problemach z fandomem i o Taurysie i jego z tym związanych przejściach. A wszystko gdzieś na białoruskich bezdrożach, gdzie alkohol nie jest taki drogi.


Napisane na pseudo request zewnętrzny do pokazanego mi arta. Zainteresowanym mogę rzecz przecinkować, choć po prawdzie trudno tekst poniższy uznać za jego dokładna interpretację. Powiedzmy, że podeszłam do zagadnienie twórczo. Ostrzeżenia i tym podobne rzeczy: Niepoprawne politycznie. Alkohol. Trochę przeklinania średniego pułapu. Maltretowanie języka francuskiego (bo, że polskiego to norma). Wszelkie przejawy znęcania się nad nim – czyli zapisywanie go fonetycznie – jak najbardziej zamierzone. Ja naprawdę wiem jak to tam się pisze (niestety), i że kreska nad e w prawo czy w lewo robi różnicę… a i tak na co dzień wszyscy mówią to na jedno kopyto i mają to głęboko gdzieś.

Sponsorowane przez Liptonowską owocówkę i Heinekena, ale głównie przez owocówkę i mam wrażenie, że czegoś do niej dosypują i tyla.

Dla tych, co się napalili na Nataszę, to jej tu personalnie nie ma… o czym wy myślicie x_X

**Białe noce Czyli pewniej nocy na Białorusi**

Feliks obiecał sobie, że tego wieczoru upije się na amen, a kolejny dzień prześpi na kacu i będzie miał wszystkich w dupie. A co! Upicie się samo w sobie wiązało się w sumie z jednym tylko problemem – finansowaniem, ale dlatego nie spijał się gdzieś w Szwecji czy Finlandii, gdzie alkohol był wkurzająco drogi, ale na wycieczce za wschodnią granicę. Ponadto w ramach „i niech mi kurwa nikt nie przeszkadza" wybrał się w tym celu rzut beretem za białoruską ziemię. Nataszy tu raczej spotkać szans nie miał – była w Mińsku lub może u Iwana, a nikt inny by się tu nie zapałętał – w końcu to był dom Nataszy! Strasznej Nataszki, która terroryzowała Iwana, wszystkich innych mając głęboko gdzieś, o ile nie stawali na jej drodze do kochanego Wani. I w ten to sposób taki Licia czy taka Karelia byli u niej z miejsca na straconej pozycji, chociaż naprawdę żadne z nich nie miało ciągot do Rosji. No Karelia była częścią Federacji i tyle – tak przynajmniej twierdził Estonia, a że to jego rodzina, to chyba wiedział. Ale kogo by to tam obchodziło... Alfred umysłowo zatrzymał się dwadzieścia lat temu i nie do końca czasami czaił, co i kiedy się od ZSRR odłączyło. Zresztą nie tylko on miewał zaćmienia umysłowe. Taurysa wzorowo przy tym szlag jasny trafiał, jak ktoś się dziwił, że nie mieszka już z Rosją i w ogóle to od kiedy? Pierwszy się z tego bagna wyrwał, ale cóż… Niektórym się nawet równo pieprzyło Lithuania i Latvia, więc czego tu oczekiwać. Tak więc Taurys chodził wkurwiony, tylko trzeba go było parę wieków znać, aby to zauważyć i mu na przykład kieliszek zaproponować, żeby się wieczorem nie postanowił zdołować tym na amen. Łotwa też był wkurwiony i wzorowo wykorzystywał każdą sposobność, aby komuś słownie dogryźć. Widok bywał boski, bo skwitowany łotewską ripostą nie raz, nie dwa, nie orientował się, kto mu w ogóle właśnie dowalił. Raivis miał do perfekcji opanowane, jak zachować zupełną obojętność głosu w takich chwilach. To było wręcz przerażające momentami… Ale w zasadzie, co to Feliksa obchodziło? On wiedział, że Litwa czy Łotwa już dawno wypowiedzieli Iwanowi umowę wynajmu i wyszli na swoje. Westchnął i wypił kolejną kolejkę. Alkohol przeszedł przez gardło jak banda kaktusów. W pamięci zanotował sobie, aby zapytać później, co to jest za świństwo i na przyszłość tego unikać. Póki co jednak mu to nie wadziło. Chciał się sponiewierać, a do tego czynnik poniewierający nie musi być smaczny – ma być skuteczny. On sam miał swoją własną traumę - tudzież TRAUMĘ, która po wczorajszym spotkaniu pseudo-międzynarodowym (pseudo, bo ci i tamci zachowawczo się wymigali) postanowiła przypomnieć mu o sobie. Z oficjalnego spotkania zrobiła się jakaś towarzyska sieczka – no dobra, trochę temu dopomógł, bo też mu zachowanie świętej powagi nie szło, zwłaszcza, jak Włochy w absolutnie niewinny sposób wyprowadzał Niemcy z równowagi, a Anglia wyniośle próbował ignorować front francusko-hiszpański. No i w końcu się stało – musiało się stać, zawsze tak było i sam wiedział, że palców między drzwi wsadzać nie powinien, ale w ferworze sytuacji o tym zapominał (on o tym wiedział… jedna trzecia sukcesu!) – oberwał rykoszetem. Rykoszet był francuski – pewnie z jednego z tych cudnych karabinów z drugiej wojny, co to są nieużywane i raz rzucone na ziemię – i to można było z zamkniętymi oczami stwierdzić. Jeny, jak on czasami Francisa nie cierpiał, nie bez powodu na karaluchy czasami mówiono u niego francuzy. Zaprawdę nie bez powodu!  
Zamówił następną kolejkę. Smakowała jakby lepiej – niechybny znak, że wstępnie już sobie na ten wieczór przełyk wytrawił, teraz będzie z górki.  
Z tym koszmarnym francuskim akcentem wyszczebiotał żabojad coś o fetyszach i spódniczkach i zamrugał – Feliksa skręciło, przełknięty wcześniej lunch niemal udowodnił, że jest z gamy tych, co w drugą stronę smakują gorzej, na szczęście jednak finalnie został tam gdzie był. Cały czas jeszcze to pamiętał. Mięśnie twarzy skurczyły mu się w takim wyrazie powątpiewania, że aż go potem bolało. Bo noż kurna nie miał się kto i czego czepić. Że Ludwig mruczał coś na te tematy czasami, to chrzanić go, bo to był taki typ, co by w życiu dla jaj się w kieckę nie przebrał. Najpierw w ogóle musiałby poznać znaczenie zwrotu „dla jaj". Ale Francis… Wróć. Każda inna osoba, czepiająca się tego, byłaby lepsza od żabojada, bo on brzmiał przy tym potrójnie perwersyjnie. Feliks wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie i przepił je kolejnym kieliszkiem. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział Feliksowi, że na amerykańskie ucho francuski i polski brzmią podobnie. To musiało być poważnie rozdeptane przez słonia ucho – zupełnie się Feliksowi to porównanie nie podobało, a jak na złość przypomniało mu się przy którymś mą szer Francisa wypowiedzianym w jego stronę i ciągnącym za sobą jakieś uwagi o tym, że jest ciepło i on – Feliks – nie musiał przychodzić zagarniturowany i pod krawatem, bo to byłby taki miły widok gdyby… Znów nim wzdrygnęło na samo wspomnienie. Nie chciał, zaprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć jak funkcjonuje mózg Francisa. Nawet nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek tego dochodził, bo samo próbowanie z pewnością było szkodliwe. Czy ten facet nie rozróżniał zabawy od oficjałki? I co gorsza, czy wielu innych też nie mogło sobie jakoś wyraźnie tej linii wyobrazić?  
Kolejny kieliszek smakował już całkiem nieźle. Białorusin za barem polał mu w dodatku od serca i upierdliwy szept w głowie Feliksa mówił mu, że gdzieś w knajpie już poszedł zakład o to, po ilu padnie. Niedoczekanie ich! Potrafił pić. Znaczy schlewał się czasami przebrzydle, ale padać to za często nie padał, co czasami wywoływało ciekawe reakcje, choć nie tak ciekawe, jak Łotwa opijający sam ćwiartkę i wychodzący jak po sznurku. Co kraj to obyczaj, co historia to nawyki i przyzwyczajenia organizmu państwowego – znaczy poniekąd też ich własne. Zamówił kolejny kieliszek, a myśli nawróciły mu w kierunku rozkumkanego żabami bajora.  
Niemal każdy znany Feliksowi facet miał w życiu kieckowy epizod. Bo dla zabawy, hecy, jaj, bo po pijaku… Jak kto chciał, ale to zrobił. No poza Ludwigiem właśnie, choć przy porąbanych pomysłach Gilberta i Węgier, oraz odpałach landów, to wcale nie dałby sobie reki uciąć za to, że i on kiedyś nie paradował w kiecce – najwyżej mocno nietrzeźwy lub obezwładniony. Zresztą rzecz była warta wybadania i miał nadzieję, że następnego wieczoru będzie o tym pamiętał i sterroryzuje jeden Śląsk, Pomorze Zachodnie i może Gdańsk, aby się dowiedzieli lub przyznali, jeśli już wiedzą. A jeśli jeszcze mają materiał dowodowy, to niech dadzą, albo im rewizję by CBŚ zarządzi. Będzie z pożytkiem dla narodu! A sam se brodę zapuści czeskim przykładem i tyle. Albo i nie… jakoś broda mu totalnie nie pasowała, a szkoda, bo to wydawał się być najłatwiejszy sposób, aby uświadomić niektórym, że jest facetem i żeby się nie zapędzali w swoich domysłach, a najlepiej znaleźli sobie jakieś ciekawsze tematy do myślenia. Mógł się jeszcze zgolić na łyso, ale to, nawet po tej ilości alkoholu, wciąż wydawało się głupim pomysłem. Sznyta na twarzy niczym Rambo 34 też zdawała się do niczego. Przepił brak sensownego rozwiązania i zaraz potem, po uzupełnieniu, przepił jeszcze beznadziejność tego wszystkiego. Powinien był Francisa spić i mu załatwić kastrację. Wtedy by cienko śpiewał i może by mu przeszło. Oczywiście to były jedynie marzenia, ale jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma. Albo przynajmniej się stara się i tyle. No i właśnie marzy. Feliks marzyć uwielbiał w stopniu, w którym zakrawało to na jakąś chorobę – co gorsza zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wiele razy już łapał tę zwiechę, gdy w rozmarzeniu czekał na cud spełnienia… A wała! Pan Mą-szer-ależ-porkła-i-w-ogóle działał mu na nerwy okresowo i co ciekawe była to rzecz, która łączyła go z bratem. Znaczy jego – Feliksa – z jego bratem Josefem – czyli Czechami. Obaj twierdzili, że Francis ich kiedyś wyśle na tamten świat, nawet nie przedzierając się przez Niemcy, aby w środku zimy pchać się na Moskwę. Allons~y przyjaciele! Barman postawił przed nim kolejny kieliszek, że to niby ktoś tam mu postawił. Feliks podziękował i wypił. Przełyk miał już wytrawiony na cacy i produkt spirytusopodobny przechodził mu gładziutko nie ściągając ani jednego mięśnia twarzy. Albo mógłby go wykończyć cudzymi rękoma – przyszło mu na myśl. Nim się wysługiwali, to on też by mógł. Jeszcze parę lat emigracji zarobkowej i będzie mógł wkopać Anglię. Motyw zbrodni narosły przez wieki wzajemnego uwielbienia miedzy Francisem i Arturem był cokolwiek oczywisty. A jakby co, to on rączki umywa. Wizja była cudowna i wręcz niebezpiecznie trzeźwiąca. Zbyt piękną była myśl o tym, że mą-szer-bla-bla-bla przestałby mąszerować i obdarowywać ludzi na święta prezentami, których przeznaczenia woleliby nie znać lub – jak w przypadku Feliksa – mieć nadzieję, że to miało być dla kogoś innego – na przykład Tasi – tylko się paczki pomyliły. Prezenty od Francisa nie nadawały się nawet na to, żeby nimi w kominku napalić, bo ilość ozdóbek z plastiku i w ogóle tworzyw sztucznych na spineczkach, paseczkach, zameczkach i guziczkach groziła emisją całej gamy dioksyn i furanów przy spalaniu. Finalnie wszystko to kończyło zaraz po świętach w second handzie i może nawet jakimś kobitkom przydawało się na zabawę karnawałową, gdy chciały się poprzebierać za króliczka playboya czy niegrzeczną dziewczynkę. To w sumie Feliksa nie obchodziło, on tylko się cieszył, że chociaż na tych szmatach może zarobić. Niestety sposobu, aby zyskać na durnych i co najmniej żenujących tekstach Francisa jeszcze nie znalazł. Mógł go wyzywać, mógł gryźć się w język i milczeć – i robił to(!) zaprawdę robił, choć niektórzy nie wierzyli. Mógł mu też nocą pójść powybijać okna, ale w sumie od tego Francis miał swoją imigrację i nie należało im wchodzić w paradę. Jeszcze można było przypadkiem oberwać czymś przeznaczonym dla pana Mą-szeeeeer-c'est-tre-bię i tym samym sprawić, że by tym nie oberwał… To byłaby niepowetowana strata.  
Z rozpaczy na samą myśl o tym wypił kolejne dwa kieliszki i wypiłby trzeci, gdyby ktoś nie zaczął się pakować na barowe krzesełko koło niego. A było tak miło i spokojnie bez towarzystwa! Mógł się spokojnie upijać, a potem by się doczołgał do moteliku dwa domy dalej. Pokoik miał na parterze, więc trzeźwym wężem dotarłby do drzwi i padł twarzą w poduchę. Finito. A tu się ktoś dosiadał. Dosiadał totalnie, bo wolnych miejsc było skolko ugodno. W dodatku… Umysł Feliksa potrzebował chwili, aby przetrawić to, co widziały oczy… dosiadkowy zaiwanił mu kielonka!  
- Ej no… o… Zamrugał, bo mu ostrość widzenia poszła się kochać na zieloną trawkę – zgodnie z poznańskim „rób to na zielonym" – i w pierwszej chwili dosiadkowy był cokolwiek rozmazany. Mózg próbował dorobić do rozmytych kształtów teorię, a jak już mu się to udało, to zwątpił i poprosił o wskazówkę.  
- Taurys, a ty tu, kurna, co? Tylko mi nie mów, że ci się znowu za Litbiełem zatęskniło… Najlepiej nic mi nie mów. Niewiedza jest cudowna. Ja nie chcę wiedzieć!  
Laurinaitis jedynie zamówił kolejną kolejkę i przepił raz jeszcze.  
- Nie zatęskniłem za Litbiełem – odpowiedział. – Byłem w oficjalnej delegacji i właśnie widzisz, że tak mnie tęsknota za Mińskiem wzięła, że nocą wracam przez zadupia do siebie. - Kamień z serca. - A ty?  
- Co ja?  
- Co ty tu robisz? – Taurys jęknął przytłoczony stopniem kojarzenia w wykonaniu Feliksa.  
- Ja się spijam, chyba widać – odparł i przepił. – Innymi słowy wysyłam swój mózg na przymusowe wakacje albo wybijam sobie ostatnie szare komórki. A robię to tu, bo miałem nadzieję na spicie się w samotności i nie za wielkie pieniądze. - I jak idzie?  
- Wooooolnoooooo. A tobie jak w Mińsku poszło, Tasia była?  
- Była – mruknął i sam wypił kieliszek. – Zostałem co najmniej trzydzieści razy w przeciągu półtorej godziny spiorunowany wzrokiem typu „Iwan jest mój" i co najmniej piętnaście razy tym bardziej ogólnym „Zabiję cię" – podsumował i przepił wspomnienie tych dziewięćdziesięciu minut. – Jakby mi do Iwana tak spieszno było – prychnął. - Tak, już lecę, pędzę, a dwadzieścia lat temu z tą niepodległością, to mi tak przypadkiem wyszło. Huśtawka nastrojów, a że dzięki temu rozpadł się cały Związek, to o jeju…  
Feliks machnął na barmana, żeby nalał im jeszcze i wygrzebał z portfela kolejny banknot, aby zapłacić za następne kilka kolejek. Sam zaś słuchał i patrzył urzeczony. Nakręcony Taurys był widokiem, który koił jego nerwy.  
- Jeszcze z flaszką przybiegnę na bosaka do Moskwy… Zimą!  
- Może lepiej nie – zasugerował Feliks. – To już zbyt męczeńskie. Na martyrologię mam licencję.  
- Nie, no wiesz. Pokuta i tak dalej. Jeny. Mogę? – Wskazał na jeden kieliszek, Feliks podsunął mu go bliżej, Taurys przepił. – Mam tego dość.  
- A ja mam dość Francisa.  
- Hę?  
- Komentarze o kieckach.  
- A…  
- No właśnie. Raz czy dwa, okazyjnie, dla jaj się przebrałem i cholera chwyciło… Są zwykli ludzie, co odwalają takie akcje co drugi sylwester dla zabawy i są śmiechy, chichy, ale nikt z nich od razu drag queen i w ogóle nie robi. A ja raz na kilkaset lat… no kilkadziesiąt, bo kiedyś wszyscy w pseudo kieckach zasuwali czasami i nie było szoł… Za jakie grzechy! – Jęknął teatralnie i przepił. – Nie mów, za jakie, oszczędź mi tego – dodał szybko i niemal się zakrztusił nie do końca przełkniętym trunkiem. – Nie chcę wiedzieć, bo jeszcze dojdę do wniosku, że to dopiero początek mojej kary! Taurys omal nie parsknął śmiechem w kieliszek. Feliks w nastroju bojowo-umartwiającym był ciekawym widokiem i w niewymuszony sposób sprawiał, że robiło mu się jakoś lżej. Przestawało go nieco telepać i przełykanie stawało się łatwiejsze, a mięśnie żuchwy przestawały boleć od zaciskania zębów, aby przypadkiem język nie palnął czego głupiego.  
- A do listy grzechów dojdzie jeszcze kiedyś pewnie wbicie kilku szpil żabojadowi, bo normalnie nie wytrzymam pewnego dnia i odszczekam się ostatecznie.  
- Strach się bać…  
- Ja nie żartuję. Słowianie mają talent do bycia pretekstem do wybuchu wojen światowych. Mam remis z Serbią jeden do jednego. Może przy trzeciej by Francisa zmiotło z powierzchni… Chociaż nie to nie zadziała. Wiesz ilu Francuzów potrzeba do obrony oblężonego Paryża?  
Taurys zamówił jeszcze jedną kolejkę i mruknął, że nie wie.  
- Ja też nie, nigdy jeszcze tego nie próbowano. O, dzięki – przepił. Płyn spłynął ciepełkiem do samego żołądka. - A ile biegów mają francuskie czołgi?  
Laurinaitis spojrzał na Feliksa pytająco.  
- Pięć wstecznych i jeden do przodu na wypadek gdyby Francuzów zaatakowano od tyłu... Kurna, ale to brzmi.  
- On by się jeszcze ucieszył wtedy w tym drugim kontekście. - Bleh – wzdrygnął się i zamówił kolejna kolejkę.  
- Feliks, starczy ci.  
- Nie. Jeszcze kontaktuję, a obiecałem się spić na amen. Ja nie Francis i słowa dotrzymuję – stwierdził, a język plątał mu się już bajecznie. - Nie dojdziesz do motelu.  
- Wiem. W planie mam doczołganie się, dlatego mam na sobie stare ciuchy. Jakbym tak się przeczołgał w czym nowszym, to bym mnie Olena na widły nabiła i przerobiła na nawóz do użyźnienia ukraińskich pól.  
Taurys zwątpił. Feliks tymczasem wygrzebał portfel i wydłubał z niego banknot na ostatnią kolejkę i napiwek. Ostatnią, bo wiedział, że Taurys mu nie odpuści i tyle. A to ponoć on – Feliks – był uparty. Toż to ten durny banknot był bardziej uparty niż on, bo ni du du nie chciał wyjąc się sam. W końcu skapitulował, a i tak pociągnął za sobą jeden inny i zachomikowane w portfelu zdjęcie. Nim spity mózg zdążył się zorientować, fotografia znalazła się w rękach Taurysa. Papier był już nieco zmęczony życiem, najwyraźniej sporo czasu spędził stłamszony pomiędzy banknotami. W kilku miejscach przez zdjęcie biegły wytarte białe szramy, ale jakimś trafem, żadna nie szła wskroś Oleny.  
- Skąd to?  
- Co? A to… Z wycieczki na Krym zeszłego lata. Wyciągnąłem Olenę. Oddasz?  
- Yhym. Nadzwyczaj sprawnie Feliks wsadził fotografię na jej miejsce. - No to, komu w drogę, temu go – stwierdził. Wyszli przed bar każdy o własnych siłach, choć Taurys przezornie zerkał na Feliksa gotów, jakby co, go jednak podtrzymać i pomóc dojść do motelu. Sam miał nadzieję, że znajdzie się tam i pokój dla niego, bo mu postój na kawę zmienił się w postój na wódkę i o żadnym dalszym prowadzeniu auta nie mogło być mowy. A szkoda, bo noc była ładna. Księżyc niemal w pełni, niebo czyste, więc na drodze było przyjemnie jasno. Późnowiosenne widoki nabierały jakiegoś takiego chłodnego wyrazu i jechało się trochę bajkowo, ale cóż. Kiedy indziej. Feliks zatoczył się i oparł o niego na moment, ale szybko doprowadził się do pionu. Wziął głęboki wdech rześkiego powietrza i wypuścił je bardzo powoli. Dojście do moteliku położonego dwa domy dalej zajęło im więcej czasu niż, gdyby byli trzeźwi, ale co z tego? Spieszyło się im najwyżej do łóżek, a te nie miały w planach nigdzie uciekać podobnie jak cały motel i mężczyzna siedzący na recepcji. Kwadrans później eks Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów leżała w łóżkach śniąc sobie o świecie bez durnych komentarzy i krzywych spojrzeń.

**Kuniec!**

**

* * *

**

24.01.10 Les Ulis


End file.
